


Dark and Stormy Night

by yanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Old work, not re-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: Duo hates the book he's reading but it gives Heero an idea. Just general silliness





	Dark and Stormy Night

Dark and Stormy Night

Category: Gundam Wing/AC

Author: Yanagi

Last updated: 01/23/2005

Words: 555

Status: Complete

Content: 1 chapter

.

Summary: Duo hates the book he's reading but it gives Heero an idea. Just general silliness

DaSN

Duo groaned and tossed the book behind him over the back of the couch.

Heero walked right into it. He caught it easily, his superior reflexes allowing him to avoid being hit in the face.

"Hey, watch it. What the hell are you doing?"

Duo popped his head up over the back of the couch and grimaced apologetically

"Oh! Heero. Sorry. It's just so bad it's painful. Q-man gave it to me, but I don't think much of it."

Heero sat down in the easy chair put his feet up and started to read. He didn't have anything else to do and Quatre had always said he should try reading some of his books.

Heero looked doubtfully at the lurid illustration on the cover of the book. It was a drawing of a man and a woman, she was half (un)dressed in some sort of pseudo-Elizabethan corset, hanging all over a bodybuilder in nothing but a pair of painted on short pants.

After two minutes Heero snorted, "Listen to this, 'She craved his man-root with all her soul.' "

Duo groaned and shifted from laying on his stomach kicking his legs, to his back.

He lay there for fifteen minutes alternately swatting his chin with his braid and popping gum.

"Oh my God. 'He thrust his heavy erection into her most private flower . . . '? I can see why you threw it." Heero shook his head.

Duo got a good look at how far Heero had gotten in the book, he was at least half way through

"Hey, I didn't know you could read that fast."

"Yes J made sure I had the skills to get through a lot of mission reports in the least amount of time."

"How fast can you read?"

"Donno . . . real fast. This is fascinating. Who writes this stuff?"

"Mostly unmarried virgins, as far as I can tell."

Heero read a little farther. Then reread the passage out loud, slowly.

"Un . . . 'Ro?" Duo had been contorting himself as Heero read. "I think you have to have no spine and three arms, plus a 'python' two feet long."

"I don't believe she actually called it a python, that's ridiculous."

"Yeah? Well, it's a romance novel."

"Hn."

Heero rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this, 'He gazed at her pearlescent nether limbs with lust glazed eyes' "

Heero looked at Duo over the top of the book and raised one eyebrow

"Ack!"

Duo flopped over on his back, kicking his legs in the air and making strangling noises

Heero finished reading the book and looked up with a puzzled expression on his face.

"And the object of that was?"

"It's a bodice ripper, that's the object–it's just light reading. The more cliched the better, as far as I can see. Some are actually pretty good, if the author does some homework, and some are worse than that one."

Heero got a funny look on his face.

"And they pay for this stuff?" He looked at the cover and the price made him blink.

Heero got up and retrieved his lap top from his back pack, sat down and started to type. Duo looked over his shoulder and read,

"It was a dark and stormy night . . . "


End file.
